


Eyeless Katsuki

by M0chi_Pocky



Series: BNHA Creepypastas [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cults, Death, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0chi_Pocky/pseuds/M0chi_Pocky
Summary: Hi, I’m starting a series called BNHA Creepypastas. it’s basically BNHA characters as Creepypastas and this series is there origin stories. btw if you to make your own you can check out the Wattpad user LadyMaryEvangline, she/he/they has a book published called Creepypasta Origin Stories that’s how i know Eyeless Jack’s origin story and changed up maybe a few dialogues and of course replace the story’s characters into BNHA characters.
Series: BNHA Creepypastas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159133





	Eyeless Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m starting a series called BNHA Creepypastas. it’s basically BNHA characters as Creepypastas and this series is there origin stories. btw if you to make your own you can check out the Wattpad user LadyMaryEvangline, she/he/they has a book published called Creepypasta Origin Stories that’s how i know Eyeless Jack’s origin story and changed up maybe a few dialogues and of course replace the story’s characters into BNHA characters.

Katsuki continued pressing the button on the remote, idly watching the different channels pop before changing again. Nothing really came out as interesting, surprisingly. Nothing but 'Paid Programming' and other tv shows that striked uninterested came on. Sighing, the college student rose up from his sofa. making his way to the desk resting against the wall. next to his bed. 

He was already done with homework, a few minutes ago. finishing most of it in class, with some stupid extras being loud as usual. Unlike his roommate, Denki. Katsuki actually cared about doing his work and graduating from college. he is always early to finish his homework, so he could pretty much to whatever for the rest of the day. 

He really wasn’t up for training, nor he didn’t really want to drive anywhere. Swiping his black hoodie of his chair, Katsuki slipped it on and grabbed his dorm keys shoving them in his pockets after closing the door behind him. A nice walk around the school campus would rid him of boredom and give him some peace and quiet. Fresh Air usually calms him down when his angry, If not helped him think about the things he’d been through with his classmates. 

Lately He’d been feeling different, he knew it wasn’t his body, or college itself. He didn’t have any girlfriends to worry about, not that he needed one anyways. it would just get in the way of his dreaming to become the 1# hero. He just felt different without any explanation, it made him fume with anger just thinking about it. He didn’t like feeling something he didn’t know.

Katsuki rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. counting one to ten inside his mind, before pushing the door leading outside with his foot. A gust of wind swept across slamming the door behind him. though he didn’t pay much attention to it. It was around 6 PM, the sky was mixed with both orange and blue. The further away the sky grew the darker it got. Crew, surprisingly, was 12 o’clock Midnight. He never really questioned it vocally, but it always made him wonder why it is so late. 

Cause usually curfews 8PM where he lived, though he sleeps earlier then that. "Hi Katsuki~ Kun!" The male looked up to see one of the girls in his class, the human jiggly puff. She most likely left class, considering she still had her book bag on her shoulder. Katsuki gave a grumble as a response, forgetting the girl’s name. it was... Ochako right? He usually doesn’t give a single shit about everyone’s names. Because they’re all just extras to him.

"What the fuck do you Pink Cheeks?" He asked annoyed. "I just wanted to greet you Katsuki~Kun." Ochako replied in a chirpy tone. everyone in class had grown use to his voice by now. so it didn’t really affect them as much. "You just out of class?" He asked. Ochako nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Yup!" She simply responds. "It’s pretty fucking late Pink Cheeks, what made you take so long?" He asked. 

"Oh... just a study session. We have finals coming up soon y’know? Best to stay on the ball." Ochako giggled before tucking her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here anyways? It’s gonna storm soon," Katsuki gave her a shrug in response before eyeing the sky, smelling the air for moisture. Yup, it was definitely would rain anytime soon. 

"It’s non of your fucking business, Pink Cheeks." Ochako raised her hands in mocked surrender. "Don’t need to get all angry ‘bout it Katsuki~Kun." He gives her an annoyed look. "Oh look at the time, I gotta go bye!" Ochako said in a hurried tone. the girl quickly dashed off passed him. following the sidewalk up around the side of the dorms. Katsuki rose a brow in suspicion, it sounded like she was in a hurry. his mind zipping with unanswered questions. Only to have it cut off by a drop of rain, the another, and another. 

He ran back to the door to get back inside. not wanting to get soaked in water, Another slam of the door rose up behind him. He pulled down his hood and ran his fingers through his unsoaked hair, sending droplets everywhere while wiping of the rain from his face and jacket. As he made his way back up to his dorm room. Katsuki began fishing through his pockets for his dorm keys, whistling a random tune while he traveled up to the tow flights of stairs, Listening to his tune echo in all directions. It was kind of creepy, now that he thought about it... Where WAS everyone? It was to quiet for a Friday evening. There was usually people up and about... maybe lots of students staid behind for tutoring. Maybe some went home for a weekend. Maybe people are already in bed, or in their dorms. Being very... very, quiet.

Katsuki sighed as he begun unlocking the door, shoving his keys back in his pockets after the door close behind him. "OI Lightning Rod! You Here?" Nothing. no response. just the sound of rain hitting against the window. "Guess Dunce Face is studying for once." That’s a first. Denki usually doesn’t study, he’s a complete fucking idiot. Katsuki didn’t know how he got passed high school. He made his way to his bed, slumping down to get ready to go to sleep. He pulled off his hoody, kicked his shoes off, and rolled over to face the wall. He just wanted some sleep, Closing his eyes, Katsuki slowly began dozing off. The rain practically lulling him to sleep. 

"Praise Chernobog, for his bloodstained hands will being salvation to us all HE shall Being is closer to our everlasting paradise HE is our lord and savior Praise Chernobog! Praise Chernobog!!"

Katsuki let out a gut wrenching gasp for air, waking up in a cold sweat. His eyes darted from one corner to another before rising up from his spot. "What the fuck did I just dream about?" He utters to himself. then panted, feeling his hands tremble from the dream he just had. Katsuki looked around the room, relived that his roommate Denki was in his bed, He could tell he was fast asleep from the dreaded snoring that came out of him. He himself was surprised he could sleep through it. Slowly exhaling through his mouth, Katsuki rose up from his bed. staggering to the mini fridge on the other wise of the room. His mind churning questions. What kind of dream WAS that? Never he had experienced one that felt so... real. Grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge, Katsuki begun gulping down the bottle, not caring if he woke up Denki. 

Letting out a cold sigh Katsuki tossed the now empty water bottle into the recycling bin, now making his way to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror, hands gripping on the sides of the sink as he eyed himself. He was pale, eyes border lining bloodshot. groaning, he let his head down low, fighting the urge to vomit. "Man... what the fuck..." He murmured, running his hand across his forehead to wipe away more sweat. that’s what he gets for playing survival horror games, though it wasn’t entirely his fault. His 'Friends' had constantly challenge him to play whatever game they wanted him to see him play. They knew how competitive he could be, and decided to take advantage of it. slightly smiling as he begun brushing off the whole thing. Get your shit together, Katsuki it was only a dream. Dreams don’t come true. You’ve just been playing to much horror games is all. No big deal. Just go back to sleep and get some decent rest. "Easier said then done..." 

That morning, Katsuki left someone shake him awake.

"Bakubro, wake up. you GOT to see this." Katsuki let out a tired, irritated groan from under the covers, slowly pulling them down to see what Denki wanted. The blonde grinned and flashed a photo on his phone in his face. "Guess who got laid last night." It was a picture of a pink haired girl who was topless and sitting on lap posing for the camera. He’d seen that girl before, they had a coupe of classes together. He thinks her name was Hatsumi Mei?

"And I give a shit about your sex life because?" Katsuki asked. His hands slowly rubbing the sleepies from his eyes. Denki blew air through his pursed lips, rolling his eyes as he closed his flip phone. 

"You’re just jealous."

"Bullshit. Why the fuck Would I be jealous? I’d rather have a fuckin’ life then get some college girl pregnant."

"Touché good sir, but fuck you, I used protection."

"Whatever Lightning rod..." Katsuki begun pulling his covers over his head, feeling the weight of the pikachu reject rise off his feet. Good, he could actually got back to sleep now.

"Bakubro, I just had the weirdest dream last night." Katsuki pauses when his mind processed the word 'Weird Dream' and was instantly awake. 

".... Really? Me too.... What was it about?" Denki shrugged his shoulders, his fingers flying across the number on his cell, forming a text to his girlfriend.

"I had a dream where my grandma blew up like a balloon and started chasing me around with a giant fly-swatter." Katsuki’s fear and anxiety dropped. He turned his head to look at him. 

".... What the fuck?" Denki laughed after snapping his cell shut.

"I know right? The old hag hates me for some reason though it doesn’t surprise me that she hates me I broke a lot of stuff inside her stuff when I was a kid." Katsuki rolled his eyes, fully pulling the covers over his head. Wanting to get more sleep. Denki looked over and rose a brow. "You said you had a dream right? You remember it?" Katsuki laid there in silence, wanting to him to just leave already. The blond furrowed his brow and begun nudging Katsuki with his foot. "Come on, Bakubro. Tell me, I know you’re awake." 

".... I had a dream about some guy preaching."

"And you say MY dream is weird."

"I never said your dream was weird. But it is."

"Anyways, go on." Denki pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them as he listened. Katsuki sighed and rose up from his warm salvation of sleep.

"There was a guy preaching about some guy named 'Chernobog'. and that he’d lead everyone to paradise with bloodstained hands. They were dressed in those weird looking robes and wore these weird mask..." Katsuki looked over to his roommate, watching him give him a weirded out look. 

"... BakuBro, you played too MUCH horror games." Katsuki smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. Relieved that his roommate had said his thoughts last night. 

"I really don’t have a fucking choice, Soy Sauce, Raccoon Eyes and Shitty Hair know how competitive I am when it comes to everything."

Katsuki spent most of his morning studying for the finals, wanting to get school-related things out of the way. before he could enjoy his weekend. Denki left to meet up with his girlfriend, telling Katsuki that he’d be back around 6. It was usually on Sundays when the tow sat together and played of the many that they had until it was bedtime. For Katsuki that is. Sighing, he turned the last page over on his notes packet.  
memorizing his handwriting slowly. Suddenly, a knocking at the door tore him from his studying. Katsuki turned his head and eyed toe door, then rose up from his desk to answer the door. Pulling it open, He was surprised to see Ochako standing in front of the door. "What the fuck do you want Pink Cheeks?" Ochako just smiled and waved. 

"Hi Katsuki~Kun! What are you doing inside on a Saturday?" Katsuki looked back to his desk before turning back to the girl.

"I’m getting my studying done early so I can enjoy the rest of my day with relaxation." Ochako nodded her head understandingly and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I’m sure you’ve done enough studying, you should come outside. Everyone’s doing something today." Katsuki mentally sighed in relief. Everyone WERE here today.

"I’ll come out when I’m done. I guess..." Ochako giggled and nodded again. 

"Okay~! I’ll see you later!" As just like that, the student was off in a flash. Katsuki smiled a little before closing the door, making his way back to his desk. He sat down and began rereading the page of notes, keeping everything fresh on his mind. 

Then it hit him, How does Ochako know where his dorm was...? They never really talked to each other, let alone shared dorm room numbers. It kinda gave him the creeps at first, But then his realistic side thought otherwise. Maybe she saw you come into this room once without you noticing. Maybe the Pikachu Reject told her what room he lived in, and it just so happens that He and Him share the same rooms. Shaking his head in frustration, Katsuki rubbed his temples. 

"You’re just over analyzing everything Katsuki. No need to fret over pointless stuff..." He said to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was done studying for the day. Again, he swiped up his hoody off his chair and slipped it back on, along with his shoes before heading outside. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he felt himself breath another sigh of relief when he saw how many students were up and about. Glad to know he wasn’t crazy. 

He watched some people play ball, tossing either a football or baseball. Girls were huddled in groups outside, talking about lord knows what, not that he ever gave a shit about what people are taking about. unless they’re talking shit about him that is. He was just happy to see people. Just then, a hand crept over his shoulder. Katsuki looked back to see who it was, none other then Human JigglyPuff Herself. Again. "What the fuck do you want Pink Cheeks?" The girl smiled. 

"You’re outside of the dorm! looks like you took my advice to come out eh?" Katsuki grumbles in response. "You should hang out with me and my friends. We’re gonna go for a walk in the woods." Katsuki rose a questioning brow.

"Why the fuck Would you and a couple of extras walk around the woods? that seems suspicious." 

"Oh don’t be so superstitious, Katsuki~Kun we’re just going to hang out at our place. come on, don’t be a wuss." He growled, angry at being called an wuss. he wasn’t a fucking wuss, to prove he wasn’t a wuss to her. he agreed to go. Ochako  
grabbed him by his hand and begun tugging him along, making sure he was close. "Plus Ultra! Off to the Cave!" 

"The Cave?" He asked, watching the forest grow bigger with every step. 

"Our hangout Silly! Asui found it at the beginning of the year, so we decided to make it a hangout area for us." 

"Us? You and bunch of extras?" Katsuki asked again, looking back over his shoulder watching the school slowly get consumed by trees. 

"Me, iida, Asui, Midoriya and Todoroki. You ask a lot of questions." "Of course I have to ask a lot of fucking questions, how would I know that your not gonna kill me or sacrifice me to some god that you believe in like some kind of cultist?" 

"Don’t worry Katsuki~Kun! I’d never kill you nor sacrifice you to some god." The reassuring smile that Ochako had gave him felt fake, very fake. 

As minutes passed, the tow walked passed what seemed like an invisible path that only Ochako could see. Katsuki can’t but be cautious, he was in a new environment. who wouldn’t be cautious? He was about to open his mouth to ask another question, until the girl released his hand, punching her hand in the air. "We’re here!~" She sang, running ahead of the ash-blond. Katsuki looked up to see a rather large cave next to a babbling brook. He watched as one girl and three boys appeared from inside, greeting Ochako happily— until they saw Katsuki. their smiles faded and begun leaning in to Ochako while keeping their eye on him, Katsuki had a feeling that he shouldn’t be here at all and something was gonna happen tonight. but didn’t know what, but all he knew that it was going to be bad. 

Jenny looked back, gesturing him to come forwards like it was okay. he walks towards them without hesitation, he didn’t give a single shit about their opinions of him. it didn’t matter anyways, he eyed over everyone but Ochako. All of them still wasn’t pleased, despite their forced smiles. 

"Sup, Extras." Katsuki rose a hand giving a small wave, Asui eyed him over before crossing her arms. 

"Hi." Asui said bluntly.

"Hey." Midoriya and Todoroki said.

"Hello, Fellow Student!" iida smiled.

"What’s he doing here Ochako? I thought it was just gonna be you." Ochako rolled her eyes at Asui’s statement and wrapped an arm around Katsuki, much to his dismay and personal space. her free arm patting him on the chest.

"I thought it would be cool if you guys meet Katsuki. he’s a cool guy, honest!" Midoriya and Todoroki looked at one another while iida nodded.

"I’ve heard about him from our other classmates, he is a straight A student. truly an intellectual like me and Midoriya." iida walked over to Katsuki and began leading him inside the cave, rambling on about how’s his day was going. Leaving the group outside. Asui shoot daggers towards Ochako, Ochako gave a stink eye back. 

"What the hell do you think your doing Kero? You can’t let outsiders into—"

"He’s not going to find out anything, be nice for a change, Asui." Asui glared, then grumbled under her breath. Following after iida. Midoriya and Todoroki looked at one another before going in as well. 

The group settled inside, everyone huddled around a fire in a circle. Katsuki in between Ochako and iida while the others completed their little circle, Katsuki felt uncomfortable, especially with Asui giving dirty looks every so often. But surprisingly, the evening wasn’t all too bad. Everyone got to know a bit more about him, asking questions and talking about what they enjoy doing, talking about school and exams. Katsuki looked around the cave as they spoke. It was cool inside. They had tables and desks, places where they set up books. They even had a compartment for food. It really was a place to hangout. I guess I worried about nothing. Katsuki thought, smiling at the comment iida made. There was a sudden clap of thunder from the distance, causing the group to look up at the entrance of the cave.

"ANOTHER storm???" Asui complained, rising up with a book bag over her shoulder. "I’m leaving, last thing I wanna do is get caught in a storm Kero." Asui turned on heel and ran over to her bike. resting against a tree, and rode off back to school. Midoriya and Todoroki both rose up together. 

"We don’t wanna get wet either... We’ll catch you guys later, K?" Midoriya said, smiling over at Katsuki and the others. The duo both pulled their book bags up off the ground, running to try and beat the storm. iida didn’t move. 

"I’m going to stay here for a bit, there’s some things I need to get back here. You guys can go on ahead if you want." Katsuki looked to Ochako before getting off the stool. 

"Yeah, I’m gonna go back. Dunce Face is probably back and wondering where I am." Ochako smiled and nodded. 

"Okay! I’m gonna help iida too. Just follow the path back to school. I’ll see you later, Katsuki~Kun!" Katsuki waves goodbye to the tow, He too made his way out of the cave and into the forest. It shouldn’t be too hard to get back, if he followed Midoriya and Todoroki from afar. 

An hour passed. Katsuki began unlocking his dorm door with his keys, opening up the door to find Denki on his laptop on the sofa. Denki looked up and smiled. 

"Yo BakuBro. Where’ve you been?" Denki asked, surprised that Katsuki had stepped out altogether.

"I was invited to come look at some 'secret base' in the forest behind the school." He replied, closing the door behind while kicking off his shoes. Denki rose a brow closing his lap top.

"Oh really? invited by who?"

"You know Ochako Uraraka in our first period class?" Denki’s smile slowly faded.

"Bakubro, she’s weird." Katsuki snickers. "No shit Sherlock."

"Seriously Bakubro she’s weird, she has books upon books about freaky cults. you probably shouldn’t hang out with her. People who read that stuff are messed up in the head."

Katsuki walked over to his dresser and begun rummaging through his clothes. "The secret base did look like a place that a cult would be in." He shook his head. no, there’s no such thing as a cult here. he hadn’t seen one since he’d got a scholarship here. "I’m gonna take a shower, We have another storm coming." Denki blinked and look out their window.

"Aww man, really? I was going to go out with Kyoka tonight." He moaned sadly, watching the clouds churn into deep grey. Katsuki chuckled at his misery before going into the shower. 

"BakuBro. BakuBro wake up Wake up BakuBro!" Katsuki felt Denki shake him, groaning in anger.

"Uuugh what? what is it that is so fucking important that you wake me up in the middle of the night??" Katsuki asked, looking up at a nervous Pikachu. Denki looked over to the window.

"BakuBro, someone’s out in the forest lighting fires." Katsuki rubbed his eye with his palm. 

"Do what?"

"Someone, is outside, lighting fires. look!" Denki pulled him out his bed and pointed out towards the forest. Katsuki sighed, still rubbing his eyes before looking out the window. to his surprise. there was a fire lit. but it was far back into the woods. Almost around the area where Ochako’s 'select base' was.

"Well I’ll be damned... there is a fire." Katsuki muttered noticing that the storm had stopped. "What is it?"

"2AM."

"We should go check it out. That looks like it’s where their little base is." Denki gave the ash-blond a freaked out look of 'you are out of your fucking mind'. "What?? I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation why someone’s out there lighting fires."

"Yeah, for cults." Katsuki shot him a look.

"Dunce Face get over yourself. there is NO cult." 

"I call bullshit. I’m not going." Katsuki smirked.

"You chicken?" He asked, watching Denki get flustered.

"BakuBro, seriously. don’t go. Last thing you want is getting in trouble...." Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I’m going to check it out. If there’s anything wrong. I’ll report it to the headmaster." Katsuki changed out of his pajamas, dressing in jeans, a red t-shirt along with his black hoody and shoes. pulling out their emergency flashlight from the desk drawer, Katsuki walked over to the door. "I’ll see you in a bit." He called out, watching Denki shake his head.

"Curiosity killed the cat man, curiosity killed the cat!" Denki called back, watching the door close. 

"Curiosity killed the cat man, curiosity killed the cat!" Denki called back, watching the door close. 

Katsuki pulled his hood up over his head and began making his way down the stairs. It was probably just Ochako and her friends hanging out at their spot late at night. I mean, loads of people do that, right? the second he walked outside, Katsuki felt the air shift from normal to damp and chilly. He began making his way to the forest, using the flashlight as much as he could to follow the path Ochako led him down the previous day. Katsuki started growing nervous, listening to the sounds of life of night in the forest. Easy now Katsuki, there’s absolutely nothing that can hurt you in the forest. Nothing. 

Minutes passed as Katsuki finally began getting closer to the cave Ochako showed him before. He could see the dim light from afar, and talking. Loud talking. but it didn’t sound like Ochako or Todoroki, or anyone else in their group. The closer he got, the clearer the voice. Turning off his flashlight, Katsuki peeked around a tree. What he saw shook him to the core. there, standing outside the cave was a group of robed people. judging by their height: they were students. Both male and female. They all wore black robes and blue mouthless masks with eyeless masks. One of them began stepping up to a podium. He rose his hands in the air. 

"Thank you, my brothers and sisters for joining me this night of nights. Tonight is the night when he summon our lord and savior, Chernobog!" The group below him cried and called out things like 'Praise Chernobog' and 'All Hail Chernobog'. "Tonight is the night, when Chernobog will choose his sacrifice! the one who will lead us to paradise and free us from this hell!!" The group of students began cheering, chanting the name 'Chernobog'.

Katsuki shook his head in disbelief, slowly backing from the tree he hid behind.

"Fuck... there really IS a cult." He murmured. Katsuki turned back to ran back to the school, only to be stopped by Ochako, who was standing there the whole time. "Pink Cheeks! What the fuck are you doing here?" Katsuki shook his head. no, it wasn’t important. He ran over to her. "There’s some creepy cult shit. we should tell someone about this!" Ochako smiled.

"Cult? there is no cult, Katsuki~Kun. your just overreacting." She chuckled, feeling Katsuki shake her by the arms.

"No! Listen to me We need to get out of—" Katsuki’s words were cut off from a rock against his heads. his eyes fluttered slightly, stumbling back before collapsing on the ground with a thud. Blurry figures began circling around him as he watched Ochako smile down at him. Then everything went blank.

Katsuki woke from a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head, blood trickling down the sides of his head onto the his ear and side of his face. He winced, feeling his head throb in pain. The second he remembered the last thing he saw, he gasped, looking up to see that he was sitting in front of everyone. His arms was held firmly in his back. The leader of the cult walked up in front of him and smiled under the mask. 

"Chernobog has found his sacrifice hail Chernobog!" He called, listening to the group repeating the phrase. Katsuki attempted to struggle, the pain of his head fighting against him. "You shall become one of Chernobog’s sons, the chosen one to live upon this wretched world and do his bidding." The group cried the phrase once more. Katsuki shook his head as fast as he could. 

"N-no... No! You’re all fucking crazy! Let me go!!" He yelled, letting out a yelp of pain from his arms being twisted. The leader laughed, turning to the group behind him. 

"Come! My brothers and sisters, help me change this non-believer into the Son of Chernobog." The group chanted the phrase, stepping closer to form a large circle around them. "Praise Chernobog, for his bloodstained hands will bring salvation to us all! HE shall bring us closer to our everlasting paradise HE Is our lord and savior! Praise Chernobog! Praise Chernobog!" He cried once more. Katsuki listened as the group began chanting in a different language, he felt his heart beat grow faster, the statement was familiar to him. then realization struck, he’d heard those words from his dream in the previous day. He watched one of the group members walk before him with a tray of tools and other queer objects. The person pulled their mask off, revealing it to be Ochako. She smiled taking a spoon from the tray. 

"Isn’t it great Katsuki~Kun? The great lord Chernobog has chosen you to be his son!" Katsuki shook his head. "I never thought you’d be the one." 

"No! I swear Pink Cheeks once I free myself I’ll fucking kill you and everyone in this damn cult!" Katsuki growled out, angrily. Ochako giggled placing her hand on his forehead.

"All hail lord Chernobog~"

The girl then stabbed the spoon in his left eye, ignoring the cried of pain Katsuki let out. He squirmed and struggled against the tow who held him down feeling his eye being gorged out from its eye socket. "Hold still Katsuki~Kun! You’ll make me kill you!" Jenny said with complete calmness as she began working on his other eye, watching the blood spurt and trickle down his face, still ignoring his cries and pleas, The leader stepped in, holding a bowl of black ooze in his hand. 

"Behold, the sight of Chernobog!" He called, watching Ochako hold his head still and began pouring the tar-like liquid inside his eye sockets. Katsuki let out a bloodcurling scream of pain, feeling the substance overflow and trickle down his eyelids. Placing his hand on Jack’s forehead, the leader began chanting the same language as the others, He watched as Ochako held a book to a passage of a different language.

Rise great lord Chernobog  
Rise and take vassel of the sacrifice we made to you  
Give yourself to this vassel  
Be one with this vassel  
Rise great lord Chernobog  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise

Panting heavily, Katsuki rose up from the now dead body of Todoroki, yanking off the mask he wore like the others. Standing up, he looked over the massacre that he created. every single person was dead, masks torn off, throats slashed, guts cut open, his gouged out. His hood and pants stained with blood. scalpel in hand. Katsuki turned to the last living person. Ochako, in border lining death, watched as he stepped above her. His skin turned black, teeth sharpened to a point, he wasn’t human anymore. She smiled, blood leaking from her mouth as she spoke.

"R-release me... into ever...lasting...paradi...se." Katsuki growled low, teeth showing.

"You don’t deserve paradise... none of you do." He knelt down, swiping the mask from the ground. "Burn in hell, ALL of you." Ochako watched as he pulled the mask on, the black substance trickling down onto the mask from his eyes. She grabbed ahold of his ankle weakly, begging to be released to paradise. Only to have him pull away from her before walking off into the shadows. She cried, tears rolling down her face as she called out to him until her last breath.


End file.
